City Of Difference
by tmiaddiction
Summary: Clary is already a Shadowhunter and at Robert Lightwood's birthday party she meets Jace, Izzy and Alec and she is brought even deeper into the world of Shadowhunters, but along the way will she find love and friendship?
1. Chapter 1

The Meeting

"JACE!" Jace heard for the sixth time followed by banging on the door. He sighed and opened his door just as his adoptive sister,Izzy, fell in,"Umph!" Izzy grunted as she collided with the floor. Jace tried to keep in his laughs but failed and burst out laughing. Izzy swiftly stood up and glared a her brother, " Mom wants us all downstairs, now," Izzy said and with a flick of her long pitch black hair she spun on her heel and walked down the hall of the institute.

Jace sighed and followed his sister down the hall and down to the library where his adoptive mother,Maryse, was waiting. "Izzy,Jace please sit," Maryse said when she noticed them walk into the library. As Izzy and Jace sat down Maryse started talking,"OK, so as you know its your fathers birth-wait where is Alec?" Mayse cut short when she realised that her third child wasn't in the room. In that exact moment Alec made his presence known by opening the Institutes library door and walking down the steps,"sorry I'm late," he grumbled and came to sit with the others, Alec was like Izzy as they were biological siblings, they were always grumpy.

"OK well as I was saying that you all know that it's your fathers birthday this weekend so we decided that we were going to invite one of our good friends, Jocelyn, to the party with,her familyt and to stay with us for a while," Mayrse continued but stopped as she saw blank looks on all of the teenagers faces. She sighed,"_and _I want you three to welcome their daughter,Clary. She is your age don't worry," Mayrse added as the three of them slumped in their chairs. Although as she said that Izzy shot up in her chair,"So wait, I am_ finally _getting to have a girl around the institute thats my age?" Izzy asked trying not to smile. "Yes, you will finally have a girl your age, Izzy," Mayrse replied. Izzy squealed with excitment and raced to her room muttering to herself like,"what am I going to wear?"

Jace shook his head laughed and Alec looked after his sisters retreating form with a look of bewilderment,"She acts as if she is going to meet the love of her life!" Alex exclaimed which just made Jace laugh even more as he walked up to the training room to practice with the weapons as Alec followed behind utterly confused. 

Jace and Alec were sat in the training room sweating with Alec apologising as Jace took his shirt off to draw a healing rune on his forearm,"Alec,please,shut up," Jace calmly said as he slipped a spare t-shirt back over his head. Alec and Jace left the training room and went for dinner, that they were dreading as Izzy was cooking.

It was finally saturday and it was their fathers or in Jace's case adoptive fathers,Robert, birthday party and guests were already arriving. Jace sighed and checked his apperance. His look was pretty casual just in a gray v-neck t-shirt and jeans with a leather jacket, the typical Shadowhunter wear. He took one last look then walked out of his room and downstairs. When he got downstairs he immediantly saw Izzy and Alec talking to a red headed girl wearing some baggy leather pants and a black crop top showing the runes on her arms and back.

_This must be Jocelyn's Daughter _Jace thought as he moved closer but it's not until he caught a glimpse of her face that he stopped in his tracks, _she was beautiful _he thought and before he knew it his legs were moving toward them. Izzy caught sight of Jace and started introducing them," Oh by the way this is my adoptive brother, Jace," Clary turned and stopped for a moment staring at him the all of a sudden she seemed to snap out it and put her hand out to shake his and introduced herself,"Hi, I'm Clary,Clary Fray,"

**Ok so this is the first chapter I hope you enjoyed it!**


	2. Unexpected

Unexpected

Clary huffed as she tried to fasten her suitcase that was filled right to the top. "Come _on _Clary! We have to leave in like five minutes!" Clary's mother, Jocelyn, shouted. Clary sighed and heaved her now fastened suitcase of the bed and walked out of her room and to the front door where her stepfather, Luke was loading things into the car. "I don't get why I have to go I mean I don't even know these people," Clary told her mother as she got in to the car," Yes, well me and Luke know them and it's one of our closest friend's birthday," Jocelyn replied as she slid into the passenger seat. Clary slumped in her seat whilst rolling her bright green eyes. Luke got into the drivers seat and started the car as Clary got out her sketchpad and began to draw as they set off for a long ride to the New York Instutue.

Clary walked into the New York Instutute with wide eyes, it was huge! Clary's eyes moved around all the shadowhunters and maybe a few downworlders in the room but fixed on a girl with pitch black hair in tight leather pants and a black top who was waving to her to come over.

Clary walked over to the girl with mild curiosity as to why she wanted her to go over to her, when she got over the girl jumped up,"Hey! are you Clary?" Clary nodded slowly now wondering how she knew her name, "No need to look so worried! I'm Isabelle but people call me Izzy," the girl-Izzy-informed Clary,"Oh, hey, nice to meet you," Clary replied and from there her and Izzy talked and soon her brother Alec came to join the conversation.

At one point during the conversation Izzy's eyes went to the side and she smiled slightly,"Oh by the way this is my adoptive brother, Jace," Izzy said and Clary turned only to find the most handsome boy she had ever seen stood in front of her with his blonde hair and the amber eyes burning a hole into hers, _snap out of it clary!_ She told herself and quickly stuck her hand out to shake his,"Hi, I'm Clary,Clary Fray," He smiled and shook her hand and she was sure she heard Izzy make a little noise," Hi Clary, I'm Jace, Jace Wayland or you could say Lightwood I guess," Clary smiled and let go of his hand, she was about to reply but was cut off by a glass shattering smash they turned around to find a huge bunch of Vampires staring right back at moved as fast as her mother had taught her and grapped the dagger out of her boot and thats when the drama began.


	3. The Attack

The Attack

After Clary had gotten her dagger everyone seemed to snap in to action with the screams and the running except for Clary, Jace, Izzy and Alec as the seemed to be the only ones armed,"Clary! Get here now!" Clary faintly heard her mother call but she was to focused on the enemies that were about to come right at her. At just that moment all the Vampires came running forward at the four teenagers. As eveyone screamed for the four teenagers to move they all ran forward to the vampires and met the half way, Clary quickly shoved her dagger in to one of the vampires trying to get to her.

"Clary!" she heard Izzy call she turned after stabbing another vampire and saw Izzy there holding some seraph blades, Izzy chucked one at Clary, Jace and Alec and kept one for herself. Izzy was about to go back in when she felt someone grab the back of her top, she turned to see her mother and Jocelyn,"Please be careful because in case you haven't noticed everyone has to watch this," Mayrse said as she hugged her daughter. Izzy nodded then went back in. Clary turned around just to see a vampire right in her face, she made a little noise of suprise in the back of her throat but then drove the seraph blade into it's stomach. Clary was aboout to kill another one but not until she saw one vampire holding back looking around.

Clary felt a sharp pain in her side and heard a scream she knew was from her mother, she turned to see a gash on the side which was showing because of her crop top. Clary looked up at the vampure that had done it and stabbed it.

Clary left the others to it and walked over to the other vampire who looked lost,"Hey! what you doing?" she asked and his head shot up and he backed up as if he was scared. Clary looked at him in pure curiosity,"Look, please I don't want to cause trouble, I don't want to hurt anyone," the vampire boy said, Clary put her seraph blade to his chest,"What's you name, vampire?" She asked. The vampire boy put his hands in the air as if surrendering,"Umm I'm Simon, Simon Lewis,"


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry That I haven't Updated in A While**

**Discalimer: I don't own anything other than the plot.**

Different Plans

"Well,Simon Lewis I'm afraid we can't have any vam-" Clary was interupted by Izzy clamping a hand down on her shoulder and said,"Wait, Hear him out," Clary turned her head in and looked around everyone was staring in shock and Jace and Alec had dealt with the other vampires and were now stood behind Izzy looking at her like she was crazy. Clary put more force on the seraph blade that was still resting on Simon's chest,"Clary! Just Hear him out!" Izzy demanded, Clary sighed and dropped the seraph blade.

"I don't think anyone wants to hear except Izzy so to save yourself you can leave. Now." Clary said as she and the others walked back to the end of the room picking things up on the way. Clary turned to find Simon gone.

Once they had finished cleaning everything up Clary realised that everyone had left leaving just the Lightwoods,including Jace, her, her mother and Luke. "OK, why don't all of us go change and go out for a meal instead since it isn't that late?"Mayrse requested. They all agread and went off to go and get changed.

City Of Difference

Clary put the finishing touches to her makeup before standing back and looking in the full length mirror, She had decided to wear something that wasn't _all_ black for once. Clary had put on her black ripped skinny jeans and a white blouse with black leather cuffs and collar, over the top of that she wore a light gray knitted jumper but pulled the collar so it was tucked out of the jumper. Clary also put on her black ankle boots with studs on and a silver buckle on the side.

She sighed as she pulled out her hair from her ponytail and brushed it out, she decided that she needed some accesories so she put on her black bowler hat and looked in the mirror once again. After a few more checks she went down to the institute kitchen.

Izzy was sat in the kitchen when Clary got there, wearing a black skater skirt with a white top tucked in with the saying 'I won't cry over you. My mascara is to expensive' written across the front. "Woah, you see I would have never even thought of that but seeing you wearing it,it's different, I like it," Izzy said whilst jumping off the counter she was sitting on. Clary looked down at her outfit,"Thanks,I guess,"Clary laughed and Izzy smiled and sat back on the counter,"You know I don't get it, aren't girls suppose to take longer getting ready?"Izzy asked with a frustrated sigh, Clary though for a moment then nodded her head in agreement.

Izzy got her shoes which were some black wedge boots, they both got their black bags and sat at the kitchen table. After that they just sat in the kithen talking for a while until the rest of them were ready to go.

**There is the fourth Chapter, I hope you enjoy it! Outfits are on my Profile.**


	5. Training

Training

Jace and Alec walked down to the Institute Kitchen to find everyone sat waiting for them,"Finally!"Izzy exclaimed as she stood up from the kitchen table, Jace rolled his eyes and just walked out of the institute with everyone following.

As they walked down the street to get to Taki's Clary seemed to hang back a bit until Jace was walking next to her,"So, it's your dad's birthday, huh," Clary said nervously _oh my god,Clary really? real smooth. _Clary said to herself, Jace laughed a bit before saying,"Yep. So I have a feeling you don't want to be here,"Clary looked down at her boots as if they had suddenly become the most intresting thing ever then muttered under her breath,"I didn't at first, no," Jace looked strait ahead and thought for a moment,"Well what made you change your mind?" Jace asked as he looked back at her.

Clary took a deep breath and looked at up at him and said,"You." then walked right ahead to talk to they got to Taki's and Jace was still thinking about what Clary said, He would have to talk to her again about it.

City Of Difference

Clary was sat in her bed watching tv the next morning when there was a knock on her door, she got up to answer it and couldn't help but be suprised to find Jace stood at her door,"Um, hey, I didn't wake you up did I?" He asked, Clary shook her head and smiled at him,"Oh, OK well I was wondering if you wanted to do some training in the training room with me?"

Clary looked down at herself then back at Jace,"Sure, let me just get changed in to my gear," Jace nodded told her he would be in the training room and left. Clary closed her door and sighed, she went over to her clothes that she still had to unpack and pulled out a black vest top,some black leather trousers and her black and white knee high converse. Once she got dressed she put on her black leather fingerless gloves.

Jace was in the training room as he had said he would be, when Clary walked in he looked up at her and smiled,"Shall we get strait to it then?"Clary nodded and thats when the started training.

"Come _on_, Clary just take me down or at least _try _and take my down,"Jace said with a smile,Clary looked at him one last time and shot forward trying to knock him down, and failed. Clary ran strait in to him and she would have fallen if Jace didn't catch put her forhead to his chest and sighed in frustration.

Jace laughed,"Well that was fun," Clary looked at him and raised and eyebrow at him,"Fun? I don't think it was very fun to be honest," Jace laughed at that but stopped as he saw the intense stare he was getting from her, it looked like she was in a different world, but she was staring right at him. Jace looked at back at her and they stood there for a few minutes just staring at eachother till Jace just dropped his head and kissed her.

**Well that's another chapter done! I hope your enjoyed it and Clary's outfit will be on my profile.**


End file.
